Naruto:Konoha whirlwind
by SoulxIchigo
Summary: It been a few years since naruto left yet again to train with jiraya. New enemies will be made and friendship will be tested. Stay tuned to konoha whirlwind. Pairings: NarutoOC, slight Saku?Sasu
1. Chapter 1

My first time at writing...Have mercy )

Enjoy:

Chapter 1: The dream

"Jiraiya!" Someone screamed. A white hair figure lay on the ground; the pool of blood around him steadily grew and grew. Another man stood over the figure. A raven-haired man with red eyes glaring, he raised his hand and said "I'm an avenger. I must gain powe…"

A blonde hair man bolted up from his bed. He found himself trembling uncontrollably and covered in sweat. _A dream, nothing more than a dream_. He immediately found tears welling in his eyes. He stood up and punched the wall, sending a small shockwave through the room. "Raaa…." He entered into frenzy and punched the wall continuously_. Why?_ The blonde hair man lamented. _Why do these things always happens to me? Why?_ Collapsing on his knees, his tears dripped down on the earth, mixing with his blood, steadily flowing down from his knuckles.

The blond man knelt in front of a huge tombstone and placed down a stack of books; the first book title read Icha Icha Paradise.

"By the way, I'm heading back to Konoha now."

"Boom!"

The blonde man immediately jumped up a tree and saw a column of smoke rising from the forest and birds flying away from the scene. He frowned and rush to the area of the explosion.

He surveyed the area around him. The nearby trees were bent and charred from the force of the explosion. _Exploding tags._ He looked up and spotted a drip of blood on the floor. Droplets of blood formed a trail leading the forest. _Whoever made this is seriously injured._

He hurried down the trail and found a body slum over a small stream, with the water turning red from the blood. The blonde man immediately pulled the body out of the water and placed his head on the body's chest to check for heartbeat. However he immediately recoiled _A women?_

The lady opened her eyes and smiled weakly, "I have a medicine that can help to seal wounds. It is in my clothes…" "Urgh" She managed to take a container out after much difficulty

The blonde man quickly pulled her up to a sitting position. "Sorry," the blonde man removed the lady's clothe, revealing her back. It was clearly a sword wound. The blonde man spread the medicine over his head and places them on the wound. Upon contact came a sizzling sound and the lady let out a cry of pain. Seeing this, the blonde man immediately removed his hand but was left staring at the 'wound'. It was as if there was no wound at all to begin with.

"Have you stared enough?"

"Sorry," The blonde man hung his head down.

"Thank you, I'm fine now," the lady tried to stand but staggered, and was caught by the blonde man.

"You are not okay."

"But-Hey put me down" The women screamed when the blonde man carried her up. The blonde man just smiled in return.

"What do we have here?! Who is he, brat? " said a distance voice. After that, a figure jumped down from the trees. His face is partially hidden by his hair but despite this, he face held battle scars. He held onto a giant scythe. "I'm the reaper of Iwa, Misuto Karu. I advise you to drop the girl you are holding now or else!"

The blonde man simply put the lady down and exclaimed, "Or else what?" with a wide grin on his face.

"I haven't killed in while, you will provide a good appetizer for me, brat!" Saying that, the reaper held his scythe in one hand and it extended to three times its length.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next update is hopefully end of next week...More reviews means faster updating.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The reaper

"Tch. You pissed me off, brat!" He held up his scythe with one hand and it extended to three times its length. "Die!" He gripped the scythe with both of his hands and dragged it at the blonde man's direction, chopping off every tree in its way. He immediately dropped back and carried the women away from the danger

"You will be safe here" Before his words were cut off by her scream "Watch out!" He spun around and jumped up in time before the scythe head crashed in front of him.

_He's dead, he cannot change direction in mid-air _With a triumphant smile, Karu turned the scythe's tip pointing to the sky, and pulled. In this instant, a kunai flown past his face, missing it by a few centimeters. Almost instantly, he felt the tip of a kunai at his throat. The reaper glanced forward and it finally dawned on him. _How did he? _

"Give up!" The blond man said in a commanding voice

"Looks like I have underestimated you. Rest assured that won't happen again." Karu spoke to the blonde man behind him.

The end of the scythe grew longer and pierce through Karu robes and straight at the blonde man. The man used his free hand to grab the end and was pushed back by the power of the scythe.

_Shit_. He stared at his bloody left hand

"Kage bunshin!" Smoke rose and five identical clones of the blonde man appeared where the smoke was moments ago. "Lets go!" the five clones shouted in unison. All five grabbed a kunai from their pouch and charged at the scythe –wielder. Karu retracted his scythe and swung it around. The bunshin disappear into clouds of smoke upon contact.

"Tajuu kage bunshin!" 100 identical clones surround Karu in a prefect circle.

"I must say you got some skills boy but bunshin are still bunshin." He swung his extended scythe around and the clones in the front row disappeared. One bunshin dashed through the smoke and was again taken out by the scythe.

"Two!" Two clones dashed out and were destroyed. Karu swung his scythe, "Brat, why don't you send them all at once, it makes no difference."

"Three!" Three clones dashed out. Two were destroyed once again but one dodged the scythe and almost managed a punch on Karu, before also being destroyed.

"Four!" Four dashed out and only one was destroyed. Two of them charged head-on and was destroyed once again but they have provided the distraction for the last bunshin.

The last bunshin clenched his fist and charged. He made contact with karu's scythe but Karu pushed off the bunshin and sliced it with his scythe.

"Five!" Two bunshin jumped to Karu side did a round-house kick. Karu was forced to bend to dodge the attack.

"U," Another bunshin came sliding under Karu. _What the hell?!_ The bunshin smirked and send him flying into the sky.

"Zu," Another two bunshin meet Karu's body with their legs at the apex of his flight. The bunshin's legs went right through Karu's body. _Mizu bunshin?_

Karu grinned and dispersed into a puddle of water in mid-air _"_Water release! Rain fall!" Droplets of water from the puddle sped in all direction and the mass of bunshins disappeared into puffs of smoke.

"Surprised, brat? I got even more tricks up my sleeves," Karu grinned, revealing his set of black teeth. He stabbed his scythe on the ground and went through several head-seal before slamming both his hand on the ground "Water release! Reservoir encampment!" Slowly, droplets of water rose from the earth, as if it was raining upside down. The water congregated and formed a big dome in mid-air.

"Afraid? Hand over the girl and I can let you off!" Karu said with a sadistic smile on his face. In a sudden motion, he reached for his scythe and swung it forward, slicing off the man's left sleeve.

The blond man just smiled again, as if oblivious to the recent attack

"You are asking for it, brat!" Karu replaced his scythe back onto his back and made several head-seal. "Water release! Rapid crusher!" Pillars of water rose out of the dome and intertwine to form a giant pillar and smash into the blonde man. The blonde man once again disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Are you so coward that you need to resort to using bunshin to fight?" The water were drawn back into the dome as they spoke

"If you had spent less time talking that you would have noticed the girl is gone." The blonde man walked out of thick undergrowth, brushing dust off his shirt.

Karu spun around and looked the surrounding, the girl was missing. "Arrgh! You are going to pay for that!"

"Water release! Rapid crusher!" A similar pillar of water rose up and headed at the blonde man.

"Wind release! Great cutting wind!" The blonde man jumped back and clapped his hand together. Suddenly, a crack appeared on the earth and the crack moved to the impending pillar of water. In that instance, the pillar of water split into half.

_Looks like I cannot hold back anymore!_ _What insane speed!!_ He smiled when he saw the shock and amazement in the scythe-wielder's eyes.

"Wind release! Wind cannon blast!" Karu was thrown back into a nearby tree hard. A trickle of blood flowed out from the corner of his mouth. Pain shot through karu's body as he tried to stand up, all he could do was stare daggers at the blonde man.

"Leaving me alive will only caused your demise!" Karu spited, hoping to stir a reaction.

The blond man just turned and walked away from the injured man.

As soon as he was out of sight, Karu suddenly spoke "He's good, what do you think?"

"Yah, no wonder he gave the sempais so much trouble!" came from somebody behind the tree karu is lying against.

Karu smiled and stood up, pulling off his clothing, revealing a black cloak with red clouds on it. "No matter, we achieved our objective!"


End file.
